Most machines used in manufacturing and other industries require machine fluids for lubrication and function of machine components. Exemplary machine fluids include lubricants and oils which may be based upon hydrocarbon, synthetic and/or petroleum based products. Other types of machine fluids include hydraulic fluids. The machine fluids typically must be maintained within a preferred range of composition and cleanliness for efficient performance of the machine. For example, when oil is used as a machine fluid, the unwanted addition of water or debris may cause the machine to loose efficiency or sustain damage.
Typically, machine fluids are monitored through the collection and analysis of samples of the machine fluid. However, some current sampling and monitoring processes are inefficient, time consuming, and costly. For example, sampling may be taken from the bottom of the sump of machines (e.g., from drain ports), which can mix the lubricant with sediment making effective oil monitoring difficult. A sample port, a bottom sediment and water bowl, a sight glass column (collectively referred to herein as machine fluid equipment) can be connected to the drain port and used for various purposes. One or more T-pipe connectors may be used to connect multiples of the machine fluid equipment to the drain port. However, various problems exist with respect to conventional machine fluid equipment, and the manner in which it is used.
For example, T-pipe connectors space the machine fluid equipment away from the drain port and the machine increasing the likelihood that the machine fluid equipment will take up costly space within a facility and/or will be unintentionally impacted and damaged. The use of multiple T-pipe connectors also makes it difficult for fluid to flow easily between the sight glasses and the machine. Consequently, sight glasses attached using multiple T-pipe connectors end up showing stagnant machine fluid rather than the actual fluid interfacing the critical components of the machine.
Sight glass columns made of glass or plastic that is transparent to visible light are used for oil level measurements. Oil level rings have been placed on the sight glass columns to mark upper and lower limits for oil level. Conventional oil level rings, however, are easy to tamper with or can be unintentionally moved by gravity or vibration, thus resulting in errors in managing oil level and the potential for machine failure. Sight glass columns are typically cylindrical in shape. The cylindrical shape of the sight glass column distorts light passing through the sight glass column which reduces the clarity at which the machine fluid can be observed.
The bottom sediment and water bowls typically have a flat bottom with a drain port to receive a drain valve. In some versions, the conventional bottom sediment and water bowls have a magnet at the bottom which is used to determine if any particles of ferrous material are located within the machine fluid. In practice, the flat bottoms of the conventional bottom sediment and water bowls developed a layer of sludge at the bottom, which is difficult to remove. Further, the layer of sludge can cover the magnet thereby obscuring any ferrous material that the magnet has been able to capture.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for improvements in machine fluid equipment to enhance the ability of users to monitor the condition of the machine fluid. It is to such improved machine fluid equipment that the presently disclosed inventive concepts are directed.